


Nine Tenths

by obsolete_theory (ersatzbeta)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersatzbeta/pseuds/obsolete_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukoku is selfish and has never pretended otherwise. After all, possession is nine-tenths of the law.</p><p>Written (at the time, anonymously) for the saiyukianonkink meme on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Tenths

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt for this fic was "Jealous and possessive Ukoku badtouching Koumyou (i.e. parting his robes, caressing his thighs and even fingering) on the floor when they found that young!Kouryuu (6? 7?) fell asleep on Koumyou's bed. Dub-con on Koumyou's part because Kouryuu's still in the room. And is waking up. Smug Ukoku is ♥."
> 
> If any part of that squicks you, feel free to pass this one by.

Koumyou has doubts. Concerns, even. It's apparent in the way he frowns at Ukoku's suggestion. But Ukoku sweeps those concerns aside, just like he sweeps Koumyou's robes out of the way, hitching the bottoms of them up around his waist. Ukoku smiles: his lover is bare beneath the robes.

They lay, pressed close together, spooned on the floor of Koumyou's bedroom. Ukoku can feel Koumyou's heartbeat through his chest. All that should matter is the two of them. But, even now, Koumyou keeps looking at the bed, keeps checking Kouryuu's breathing for signs of waking. And it's driving Ukoku insane.

"Koumyou," says Ukoku.

He waves a hand in front of Koumyou's face. Koumyou twists his neck around. Ukoku's stubble rasps over the back of Koumyou's neck.

"I'm beginning to think you don't like me best any more," says Ukoku. "I almost think you planned this."

He makes his voice teasing, though he's feeling serious. Koumyou is always busy with Kouryuu these days, and there's always some excuse to be made. It's been too long, far too long since he's had opportunity to touch, to make Koumyou cry out.

"It's a heat wave," says Koumyou absently. "Unless you believe I have the power to affect the weather…"

Kouryuu shifts in the bed, but his eyes are still closed. Koumyou's gaze is drawn back to him like a compass needle to the north.

"I always get warm around you," says Ukoku. "See?"

He takes Koumyou's hand in his and plants it in his own robes, where Koumyou can feel him, hard, alive, demanding attention…Ukoku sees Koumyou's throat work as he swallows.

"I see," says Koumyou.

"But let's not talk about me," says Ukoku. "Let's talk about you."

Ukoku's hand starts at Koumyou's exposed knee. Koumyou keeps his eyes trained on the bed, where Kouryuu breaths, shallow and steady.

Ukoku knows he's selfish. He likes being selfish. He likes being the way he is because being the way he is tends to get him what he wants. Like now. He knows that Koumyou is holding his breath praying that Kouryuu doesn't wake up, but he doesn't resist, even when Ukoku moves his hand up, inch by inch. Kouryuu snores a tiny snore, and Koumyou freezes.

"If he wakes up now," says Koumyou. "I'll never forgive you."

Ukoku can hear him smile, even though his face is turned away.

"If he wakes up now," says Ukoku. "I don't believe I'll stop."

Ukoku's hand creeps higher, and he strokes the tip of his pinkie down Koumyou's length. Koumyou arches against him and pants with an open mouth. Ukoku loves the way Koumyou is exposed right now, legs parted, robes hiked up, cock straining for the heavens. His hair is a mess, too, falling, sweaty, in his face and tickling Ukoku's throat.

Ukoku's hand slides to cup Koumyou's balls.

"You wouldn't make me stop now, would you?" says Ukoku. "That would be so cruel."

Ukoku removes his hand, briefly. Kouryuu turns in the bed and makes a small sound. Koumyou's breath hitches on the way out.

"Giving up desire is a founding principle," says Koumyou.

He murmurs this against Ukoku's shoulder. His flesh is sweaty beneath Ukoku's hand. It's delicious how Koumyou is torn between duty and desire. Ukoku has never had that problem. His only duty is to his desire, and even Heaven has bowed before him, giving him the title of Sanzo and never taking it back no matter what he does. Even this.

"And prolonging it is Tantric," says Ukoku. "Are you feeling particularly spiritual right now?"

Ukoku has his answer in the precome that comes freely from the end of Koumyou's cock. Koumyou answers in the way his balls draw tight, in the way the muscles in his thighs tense. When Ukoku draws a finger between the cheeks of his ass, Koumyou answers by biting his lip.

It's not a fair fight, really. It's not in Koumyou's nature to say no. He doesn't say no to Kouryuu, and he's not going to say no to Ukoku, either. Ukoku brings up his hand and spits in it, twice, three times. He rubs his fingers together.

He spares hardly a thought for the boy sleeping on the bed. On _their_ bed, where _they_ should rightfully be right now. He wonders if he can get Koumyou to make a little noise, how much it might take to wake Kouryuu and send him scurrying back to his own bed.

"Mine," says Ukoku.

Koumyou hums. It's an agreeable sound, but still. It's far too neutral for Ukoku.

"You can't share?" says Koumyou. "Kouryuu is quite small, you know."

"Forget about him," says Ukoku.

He pushes a damp finger into Koumyou. Koumyou's insides are burning hot. It's not enough. Ukoku knows it's not enough. Koumyou's still focusing on the bed they're not in. He pulls out and pushes two fingers in, fast. Koumyou's flesh grips him tight, grinding his fingers together.

Koumyou groans. Ukoku covers his mouth with his free hand.

"You don't want to wake him, do you?" he says. "If you need to make noise, you should bite down on me, instead."

But instead of biting, Koumyou licks, separating one finger from the rest and, gently, guiding it into his mouth. He sucks on it, tongue laving and wrapping around that finger before letting it go and taking Ukoku's thumb. Ukoku inhales. He nudges his hips forward, rubbing himself against the small of Koumyou's back. He works his fingers in and out of Koumyou, and Koumyou can't seem to help the noises he makes, despite having Ukoku's fingers in his mouth as well.

"Shh," says Ukoku. "Shh."

He takes his fingers out of Koumyou's mouth, and jams his arm down the neck of Koumyou's robes. He pinches Koumyou's nipples with his fingernails, and Koumyou surges forward. Koumyou groans again. Ukoku thinks it's cute how he tries to muffle the sound by breathing his hot, moist breath onto Ukoku's arm. He would be so pretty if Ukoku could bring him to tears, but he knows Koumyou would never cry like that for him.

Ukoku laughs, soft and low. He takes his arm out of Koumyou's robes.

"I hardly have to touch you at all and you're ready to come," says Ukoku.

He runs the pad of his thumb up Koumyou's dick. Koumyou hisses and pushes into Ukoku's hand.

"Ukoku," says Koumyou.

"Now, now," says Ukoku. "What would precious Kouryuu think if he saw this?"

Ukoku's worked Koumyou up to the point where he knows, dead certain knows, that he's about to beg for release, for this little diversion to be over, for that one little touch that will make him come. Ukoku grips himself through his robes, hard, even as he gives only the lightest of touches to Koumyou. Ukoku wants him to want, wants him to need his touch, need only him. Ukoku's whole body throbs with this desire.

He's never said no to his desires.

Kouryuu rolls over and yawns. His eyelashes flutter. Koumyou jerks his robes down, quick as a flash. Ukoku's hand is still under there. He gives Koumyou a long, squeezing stroke. Koumyou moans.

Kouryuu's eyes open. He blinks, sleepy, and yawns with one perfect little hand to his mouth. He looks first to Koumyou, then to Ukoku. He frowns.

"Master?" he says. "Master, are you all right?"

"It's the heat," says Ukoku. "He's not feeling well. Why don't you move over in the bed so he can lie down?"

Kouryuu tears back the sheet that's been covering him and he climbs across the bed. While he's busy doing that, Ukoku gives Koumyou a last squeeze and takes his hands away before Kouryuu sees. He tells himself it's enough that he, not Kouryuu, is the one to help Koumyou into the bed, and he is the one to tuck the sheet around him.

"There," says Ukoku. "You can watch over him, can't you, Kouryuu?"

And Ukoku smiles because he knows that Kouryuu would rather die than let anyone else 'take care of' Koumyou. Little does the boy know that no one can take care of Koumyou like he, Ukoku, can. He brushes a hand over Koumyou's forehead.

"My," he says. "You're very warm, aren't you? I'll get you something cool to drink."

Koumyou grabs his hand and pulls him down. Koumyou whispers in his ear.

"You're incorrigible," he says. "Absolutely incorrigible."

Koumyou smiles, radiant and serene. Ukoku can see through that tranquility. There's need there. Need he created, need only he can satisfy.

"Aren't I?" says Ukoku, and he smiles back.

Ukoku walks out of the room. He shuts Koumyou's door, and, as soon as he's on the other side, he fists his cock in his robes. He'll bring Koumyou some water later. But for now, he's got his own needs to consider. He fists his cock in his robes, and the friction is exquisite.

"I wonder," says Ukoku. "How far Koumyou would have let me take things, if Kouryuu hadn't woken up."

He says it in a voice so soft that no one else, if there had been anyone else, would have heard him. The thought of lifting Koumyou's robes and fucking him, right there on the floor, with dear little Kouryuu completely unaware how Ukoku is using his master so hard, so ruthless, so well, has him ready to come.

The best part is that Kouryuu would never even know. It would be a sweet little secret between just Ukoku and Koumyou.

Ukoku takes a deep breath. He composes himself and arranges his robes just so. Discipline isn't everything, but he can wait, just a little longer, to finish what he's started. It's a savage sort of pleasure, holding back like this, and it's all the more pleasurable knowing Koumyou's feeling exactly the same thing, and that he's not free, like Ukoku is, to do something about it. Koumyou's going to have to lie there in the bed and suffer, waiting for Kouryuu to sleep again, waiting for Ukoku to return. Ukoku's cock spasms, and he strains, again, not to come. Sweat beads on his forehead. It's going to be a bitch to walk to the well like this. His grin is wide enough to split his head in half.

Baring his teeth at the empty hallways of the monastery, Ukoku whistles and sets off down the hall.


End file.
